With the development of mobile devices and technology, the design and development of an augmented reality system on mobile devices are of great significance on the promotion and development of the augmented reality technique. The augmented reality technique is able to enhance the immersive feeling of a user by combing virtual information with a realistic scene. The action commands of the user can be captured by a sensor or a camera screen.
Conventional computer-based human-machine interaction systems normally rely on devices like mouse and keyboard. However, in case that an augmented reality system is implemented on a mobile device, interaction through keyboard is subject to jitters, which leads to significant influences on the precision of interaction. In real life, people can flexibly manipulate a real object such as a sphere object using hands through their senses of sight, touch and force, and people's hands have become a most direct, natural and realistic medium for communicating with a third-party world.
However, interactions between a person and a sphere object in the prior art are basically divided into two types: (1) interaction between a person and a real sphere; (2) interaction between a person and a virtual sphere realized by capturing position of the person using a special physical detecting device such as an infrared detector.
Therefore, there is a demand for a virtual sphere simulation and control device which readily realizes the interaction between a user and a virtual sphere without an additional device.